Ninja Succubus
by Wolfpackersson09
Summary: CHALLENGE FROM AZURE DRAGON OF THE EAST! Naru Uzumaki was always more then what she seemed. Most thought it was because of the Kyuubi, but it was something different. She has a goal to revive her clans, with a harem of women. FemNarutoXYuri Harem. WARNING: Will contain sexual acts. you have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Normally I do the genderbending with Sasuke, but this challenge caught my attention. It was given to me by Azure Dragon of the East, whom has liked my previous work, and I didn't want to ignore a potentially good challenge.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any references to other anime. This was also co-written with shadowwriter329. This was also a challenge given to me by Azure Dragon of the East.**

* * *

**-Chapter 1: Teammates and Exams-**

Naru yawned, as she woke up, but couldn't help but smile. Even if she was tricked into stealing the forbidden scroll she was finally able to become a ninja. She also learned, in her opinion, the best clone jutsu there ever was. She smile also thinking of how much fun she can have some someone with that jutsu, her own full blown orgy with as many girl she want and she can have a piece of them all or to really gang bang someone.

She shook her head and got dressed, she need to get ready to meet her friend before going to the academy where she was to get her team. She hoped she was with her friend and that her sensei was hot. She put on a mesh shirt over herself, showing off her D-cup breast and forgoing the bra, before pulling on her orange and black jacket over that and slightly zipped it just enough to show a large amount of cleavage. A skirt that just stops at her mid thigh was next before she placed on her ninja sandals. Wrapping her headband around her right leg she marched towards the door. She paused a moment feeling that she forgot something. With a snap of her fingers she went back to her draw and pulled out a lacy orange pair of panties. Slipping them one she ran out of the apartment.

* * *

Hinata waited at the edge of the red-light district, as her father had forbidden her from ever stepping foot inside, and she could not go in broad daylight. She hoped Naru got here soon as she did not to be late for the academy and she did not want to miss her special morning workout with her byakugan. She knew that the only reason her father lets her be friends with Naru was because she saved her from being kidnapped when she was three and the fact she help her get her out of shy shell.

"Hinata good morning!" cried Naru as she ran up to her before she slid to a stop.

"Your late," Hinata said before they started off towards the academy, after they made a quick trip towards the hot springs.

Naru snorted, "Please you just want to get to our spot for your 'training'. Speaking of which, what teams do you think we will have?"

"I don't know about the teams Naru-chan, but I certainly hope there's some cute boys and girls. I need some eye candy in the morning." Naru rolled her eyes as she could guess. "You do know that there's a peephole, right? Am I no longer enough to satisfy you?"

"Oh, You know that you're perfect for me. Also, have you seen Kurenai's boobs? Those things are huge!" Hinata answered easily as they walked to the hot springs first. Once they made it Naru just waited as Hinata activated her byakugan. She sighed, as no one in either side was using the springs. "Cheer up Hinata, just use it in the locker rooms. Besides, it's way to early for most people so we should go." The two made their way to the academy, as they had to get there. It was a normal day to begin with as they took there seats, waiting for the rest of the class of graduating gennin. "Geez what's taking them so long? I want to get this over with and maybe get Iruka to follow me home."

"Oh, Naru-chan." Hinata giggled and blushed at the implication as a few people started coming in the class. Most were people that Naru didn't really know, but she did wink in a suggestive manner to a few boys and girls that walked in. Kiba then sat down next to Naru, "Hey Naru care to have lunch with me?" he said with a grin and his eyes closes. When he didn't get an answer he open his eyes to see Akamaru on his back on the desktop getting his belly rubbed by Naru, his leg kicking and tongue hanging out of his mouth. "Hey didn't you hear me?"

Naru then looked up, "Sorry you say something?"

Kiba face faulted on the desk while Hinata giggled. "I asked if you wanted to go on a date with me. I do not get why you never go out with me. I'm not your type or something?"

"Well," Naru started as she held Akamaru and scratched him behind the ears, "You are more of an edgy kind of guy but it is not what I am really looking for."

Kiba looked disgruntled. "Is there anyone that you find hot?"

Naru got a thoughtful look as she tapped her finger to her chin. "Well your mother is hot and so is your sister. There is Ayame that one jounin that has the open jacket and mesh shirt. And of course there is…"

"Alright stop already I get it." Kiba muttered.

Just then two girls raced through the front door. They then started to argue at who won their race. Naru sighed looking at them, "I do not get it. Two sexy girls and they chase after Sasuke. He is not even that hot."

Hinata looked at her, "You still want them together right?"

Naru nodded, "They may not have much of a figure, yet, but Sakura has sexy long and strong legs. The kind you just want to have them wrapped around you, and Ino has a nice and shapely ass that's begging to be spanked. Just one would be fine but both with be a wild night. If I get them you can join in too if you want."

Hinata smiled and shook her hand. Iruka then got in and began to speak about what a genin was about and such. Naru was not listening too well. Finally he began to name the teams. "Team 7 consists of Naru Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and"

_'Anyone but the bastard.'_ Naru thought as Sakura sulked a bit at being on a team with the most promiscuous and flirtatious girl her age while Iruka finished. "Sasuke Uchiha." Then it reversed with Sakura being happy and Naru sulking. "Uh, Iruka-sensei. Why am I paired with the brooding emo? Can't you just have an all kunoichi team?"

"Naru, Sasuke had the highest scores alongside Sakura, and yours were the lowest. If you paid attention to your studies a bit more then you might have had a different team. Team 8 consists of Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame."

_'Hmm, I wonder what Shino looks like under that coat. Maybe Hina-chan can tell me later.'_ Naru thought, as she definitely wanted some 'her time'. Iruka had continued on. "Team 9 is still in circulation from last year, and team 10 consists of Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akimichi. Your joinin instructors will appear after the lunch break. Until then, get to know your teams." Iruka said, but people still wondered why Naru was there when she had failed earlier. The teams started to leave for lunch and Naru went over to Sakura, who was rejected a date from Sasuke. "Hey Sakura, how about we go to lunch together. I mean we will be on the same team so we should try to get along."

Sakura looked at her, yes Naru was annoying but at least she was nice to her and wasn't after Sasuke. "Okay I guess."

Naru smiled, "Great let's eat outside."

* * *

They made their way outside, and ate their bentos on a bench. Sakura then asked, "Hey Naru how did you get your headband? I thought you fail."

Naru smiled and told her of what happen, minus the part of the Kyuubi part. Sakura stared as she finished. "I asked Iruka about why I was able to use the shadow clone so easily and not a regular clone and he said I simply had too much charka."

Sakura was quiet. She knew Naruto didn't do too good on the paper test, and she didn't know that all she needed to pass was the clone jutsu. Was there more to Naru then she thought? Thinking about what she knew of Naru, which wasn't much she reminded herself, she could not help but ask "Naru why don't you like Sasuke that much?"

Naru looked at her, "Don't get me wrong he is nice looking for a boy, but it's his attitude that really turns me off. He thinks he is better then everyone and is so cold to everyone even if they try to help him. Those things just ruin everything about him."

Sakura sat there quietly wondering, "So what kind of guy are you into then?"

Naru smirked, "I'm kind of picky about guys, but not too picky about my taste in girls. I think I have great taste, I mean I like you a lot so that counts for something."

And with that Naru got up with her lunch finished. Sakura watched her go with a light blush on her face.

* * *

Some time after lunch, the jounins came in and out. Kurenai, whom Naru noted did have large breasts, took Hinata and team 8 with her. Then came Asuma, and she thought he was fairly good looking for an older man, took team 10, but she gave a sensual wink at Chouji when he passed.

2 hours later, and Naru was getting anxious. "Geez, where's our sensei?" She was on the verge of revealing her 'true self' and attacking whoever is their sensei. "Uh, Naru, shouldn't you be a bit more patient?"

"If this guy's late for everything then people could be dead! Timing is important, and he's underestimating us." She pretty much just put an eraser on top of the door and waited. _'Hmm, should I or should I not feed tonight? I could get some extra cash if I do, but I don't know what they'd think about the 'job'.'_ She thought as Sasuke finally decided to speak. "Naru, he's a jounin and you're a genin. He's not going to fall for a trick like that, even if he is underestimating us."

"Geez broody, you sure know how to be a killjoy. I bet you're a virgin." Sakura and Sasuke blushed at the bet, but they didn't call her out on it. They stopped when they heard footsteps coming closer. Then the door opened, and the eraser fell and hit the jounin's head. The jounin, Kakashi, looked at his students and said to them, "My first thought, I hate you." He ignored their glares and added, "Meet me on the roof."

They went up to the roof and sat around. Kakashi was there first, but that was a given since he was leading them. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke sat around him as he started, "Well now, how about we get to know each other. Just say your names, likes, dislikes, and dreams."

"Why don't you go first sensei? We hardly know you at all." Sakura said getting Naruto's attention. Kakashi hmm'd before he said, "Alright then, my name's Kakashi Hatake. I have some likes and some dislikes. Dreams, hmmm, I have many hobbies."

_'All we got is his name.'_ All three thought. "Alright then, let's start with pinky." Kakashi said as Sakura got a little upset at this, "My name is Haruno Sakura. My likes are reading and learning things, I dislike people who bully others, and my dream is to find the right man and settle down after becoming a great kunoichi."

Kakashi eyed her, _'Hmm, at least she has some priority, but she could easily become a fangirl.'_ he looked to Sasuke, "Next is emo."

Sasuke glared at him. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't have a lot of likes, I have a lot of dislikes, and I don't have a dream. It is more of an ambition, to revive my clan and destroy a certain someone."

Kakashi closed his eyes while Sakura and Naruto looked at him, wondering whom he wanted to kill. Then Naru took her turn "My name's Naru Uzumaki, and my likes are ramen, my friends, and girls and having a special kind of fun. I dislike the time it takes for ramen to cook, people who hate others without a reason, prudes, and people to try to interrupt my fun. My hobbies include pranks, training and using my bloodline abilities."

_'Didn't really expect that.'_ Kakashi thought, _'Although her bloodline will be tricky to handle.'_ Kakashi then addressed his new team. "Okay tomorrow we are going to do a survival exercise."

"What kind Kakashi sensei? We've done survival exercises in class." Sakura asked.

Kakashi smirked under his make, "Just a little test, that if you guys fail you are sent back to the academy."

The group was stunned before Naru shouted, "WHAT!? WE ALREADY PASSED THE ACADEMY!"

"Oh that? That was to see if you had potential to be a ninja. It's the jounin sensei that have the final say." Kakashi said. "Of all the genin hopefuls only about nine become genin. The odds of passing this test are 33 percent. Tomorrow meet me at training field seven at seven am. Oh and if you don't want to throw up then don't eat breakfast," And with that Kakashi poofed away. "Mou, I really don't like this. Might as well get a bit of 'fun' in." Naru then returned to her home in the red light district, after she found a few customers of hers.

* * *

The next morning Naru met up with Sakura and Sasuke. She made a light glare at Sasuke, but greeted Sakura. "Morning!"

"Morning Naru. Um, I'm a little scared to ask."

"Are you a lesbian?" Sasuke just came out and asked with very little tack. Naru just giggled a bit, but didn't hold it against them. "I'm technically bisexual, but you remember when I mentioned my bloodline?"

"Yeah, but I never heard about you having a bloodline." That was understandable, considering that she was an outcast. "I got it from my mom. It's an odd bloodline that requires certain conditions in order for it to be passed down. You might get to see it in action."

Kakashi came around two hours later, with one irate Naru. "You are a rude, handsome idiot! You don't come two hours late for anything!" Kakashi just eye smiled at that, but didn't see her anger as something worthwhile. "Sorry, I got-"

"Lost on the road to life? I got lost on the road to the brothel once, but that was when I was three." Kakashi was surprised at how she guessed it. Sakura and Sasuke were just blushing a bit at the brothel comment. Kakashi then went over to the three tree stumps and place on them an alarm clock and two bento boxes before he held up two silver bells.

"Your test is to get these two bells from me *ring* before the timer goes of in two hours. The one that does not get a bell get tied to the pole while the other eats the lunch I brought them." as one the genin's stomachs growled in hunger and they glared harder at him. "Also the one that does not get a bell is sent back to the academy." That got their attention before Kakashi said, "You can use any skills you have learn and all weapons you have on you. Oh and if you want to eat then come at me with the intent to kill."

The genin looked unsure but seemed determined. Kakashi eyed them, "Begin now!" he cried and all the genin jumped off. He looked around and found them well hidden. He waited knowing that one will at least come at him for the bells. He was not disappointed.

He heard the sound of metal cutting through the air and he step to the side to avoid two kunai. He looked over to see Naru in front of him, "Those bells are mine."

Kakashi looked bored before he went and pulled out a certain orange book. He then noticed Naru's look. "Is there a problem?"

Naru tilted her head before she smirked, "Too bad, it's a good copy but I got something better."

Kakashi raised a brow, "Like what?"

She pulled out her orange book but it had writing on the front. "Mine is signed by the author." She answered with a wide grin.

Kakashi was staring wide eyed at that before he gave a smile under his mask, "Say how much do you want for that?"

Naru smirked, "Those two bells would be nice."

Kakashi almost went for them before he stopped, "Both? Who is the other one going to?"

"Sakura duh," Naru answered as she waved her book in the air. "So do we have a deal?"

Kakashi moaned before he controlled himself. "Sorry but you got to get the bell yourself the old fashion way."

"Bribery isn't old fashion?" she asked with a cheeky grin. "In this situation, no. First lesson is taijutsu. Can you get them with your ninja skills?" Kakashi practically dared her to attack, and she didn't disappoint. She went forward to attack, but kept her mind on getting a bell. She had to admit that this guy was good, since he was doing nothing but dodging her hits. _'I think I can get the bells, but first I got to get wet.'_ She thought as she rushed towards him, practically telegraphing the attack. He simply sidestepped it and she fell in the water.

'Huh, I guess she really is the dead last.' He thought before some shuriken came out from the water and almost snagged the rope on which the bells were tied to. "You're going to have to do better then that." He called out, but it was going to her plan as she started to jump out of the river, with multiple clones of herself as well. This was all part of her plan, and she wouldn't use her bloodline, unless it was an emergency. No need to announce to everyone all of her tricks, and why she was so promiscuous. Kakashi was dodging and dispelling the clones around him and he wonder which one was the real one. He just ht another clone when he noticed that there was only one left, "So are we done yet?"

Naru smirked before something grabbed Kakashi from behind. He looked over his shoulder to see Naru pining him from behind. She was all wet showing that she just came from the water. As the shadow clone came running at them Kakashi thought._ 'So, she went into the water to fool me into letting my guard down and to trap me. There is more to you then meets the eye Naru._'

Just as the clone hit Kakashi he poofed into smoke and became a log. Naru dropped the log as they both looked around. Naru then spotted a metal glint and saw a bell on the ground by the tree. Naru felt like it was too easy she sent her shadow clone. The shadow clone was snagged in a tire wire and held in the air by her ankle. "HA! Nice try sensei but you have to do better then that." Naru said before she went over and she too was snagged and hung next to her clone.

"Word of advice," Kakashi said as he appeared, "When the bait is too obvious then it's a trap. A ninja has to look underneath the underneath."

Naru then smiled "Thanks for the advice but you should listen to it more then me."

Just then a large amount of shuriken flew around and hit Kakashi. He fell over before he became another log. Naru scowled from her hiding spot as she dismissed her two clones. _'That was more then what I threw. Sasuke and Sakura must have attacked as well. I better find Sakura and team up…Sasuke too if he is nearby I guess.'_

* * *

_'Damn, I gave away my position.'_ Sasuke thought as he fled to hide somewhere else, not realizing that Naru had some of her own shuriken thrown as well.

* * *

Sakura was looking for Naru or Sasuke. _'I'd love to find Sasuke-kun and get the bells together, but Naru's not bad I guess. Maybe if I do well Sasuke might finally go on a date with me.'_ Sakura thought before she noticed Kakashi just leaning on a tree. _'Oh no, I don't think I can last long if he found me. I'll just sneak by and find one of them.'_

"Psst, Sakura." Sakura turned when she heard her name and was pulled out of her thoughts. She then heard the rustling of leaves and blanked out a bit. She was alone again, and took a few steps before she heard something. "S-Sakura-chan."

"Help us." She heard Naru and Sasuke and they were gravely injured with weapons of all sorts sticking out from their bodies and massive blood loss. She did the only thing she could think of. "AAAAHHH!" It was heard through quite a bit of the field. Kakashi was just reading his book as he saw Sakura passed out. "Lesson number 2: genjutsu. Looks like you need a bit of work." He turned a page as he walked off, looking for the last of his charges.

* * *

Naru heard Sakura screamed, and decided to run that way. She found her on the ground out cold, and checked her over for injuries, while sneaking a feel or three, before seeing that she was unharmed. Then slowly Sakura started to wake up and the first thing saw was Naru smiling down at her. "Morning sleeping beauty."

Sakura blinked before she understood what she saw. "NARU!" she cried before she wrapped the other girl into a hug. Naru was shocked by the action and even more that fact that Sakura was trembling, "I thought you and Sasuke were...were…"

Naru understood and wrapped her girl in her arms. "It's okay, it's okay. I got you."

Sakura slowly calmed down. "I saw you and Sasuke with weapons all in you and you both were losing so much blood."

Naru rubbed her back before she said, "Okay you know I am fine now how about, and I cannot believe I am saying this, we go find Sasuke so you can see that he is alright too."

Sakura looked up at her before she smiled, "Thanks Naru."

They got up and started too searched for Sasuke. Naru also kept an eye out for Kakashi more then Sasuke. They did find Sasuke or rather his head. Sakura screamed thinking his head was removed. Naru notice that there was no blood nor a body smirk and said. "Hey Sasuke you pretending to be a bone and had a dog bury you?"

Sasuke glared before he snared at them, "Shut up and get me out of there."

Naru sighed while Sakura notice he was still alive and knelt down to dig him out. Naru help and they finally got him unburied with the help of Naru's shadow clones. When he was freed he started to walk off, "Sasuke where are you going?" Sakura asked while Naru muttered "Your welcome" with a deadpanned look.

"I got to find Kakashi I almost got a bell before." Sasuke answered.

"Well then, let's go together." Naru said. "He's too strong for us to attack alone, but if we work togeth-."

"I do not need any help! You'll only slow me down." And before Sasuke took another step the alarm went off signaling the end of the test.

* * *

They had now gathered around the training posts, Sasuke was tied to one of them with Sakura and Naru sitting down. "Well, you three won't be going back to the academy." They smiled thinking that they passed, until Kakashi added, "You three are going to be dropped from the program."

"What?" Sakura asked, as Kakashi then got serious. "You failed miserably. Why are we separated into teams? Since you probably won't be able to answer, it's teamwork! We work as a team to ensure success of a mission!"

"Then why am I on this post?" Sasuke asked with a glare, but it wasn't that intimidating as he was tied to the post. "You're on the post as while you did do well enough to touch a bell, you ignored your teammates and said they would slow you down. Naru, however, understands more how shinobi work and was willing to look for her teammates to get help." Kakashi then had a thoughtful moment before he started to get up. "I think I'll give you another test, but it will be much harder then the one you took just now. I have to prep a few things, but you can eat your bentos. However, You cannot feed Sasuke anything." He left the area, leaving the bentos for them to eat. Naru and Sakura started to eat, but Naru could tell there was more to this and decided to offer Sasuke some. "What are you doing Naru?"

"Feeding Sasuke. I think you'd rather do this though." Sasuke seemed to refuse the offering. "I don't need your help, and Kakashi told you not to feed me."

"I'm not gonna follow every order I get. If Kakashi told me to tie myself to a cement block and jump off the bridge, then I'd report him to the old man and be done with him. As for you, if you want to restore your clan then you'll have to be nicer to girls. Can't have kids if you're a virgin." Sasuke growled out, his stomach betraying him, but expected something like that anyways. Naru ate a bit of her own food while feeding Sasuke a bit. Clouds started to form as Kakashi ran towards them in a frightening manner, "You fed him!"

"Teams look after each other, we need him for the next part. I may not like him hell I don't like him a little but I will not leave him hanging when he need help." Naru shouted with a fire in her eyes.

"Yeah, we look out for each other. He'd do the same for us!" Sakura also agreed with Naru.

Kakashi looked from one to another, before the storm clouds disappeared. Kakashi then said, "You pass. You're the first team to pass, and remember, those who break the rules are trash but those who abandon their comrades are worse then trash. We begin our real missions tomorrow." Kakashi left after that.

Naru cut Sasuke free and headed off. Sakura notice while Sasuke went off as well ignoring them. "Where are you going Naru?"

Naru looked back, "I got a gig tonight at one of the places near my apartment. I am a dancer and I do other things." She said this with a big grin. "Maybe you can come by later, I am sure they will let you in. It's kind of a girl's only club."

Naru went off again with a smile; not telling Sakura that one of the places she worked at was a lesbian brothel/dance/strip club.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: This is a challenge from Azure Dragon of the East and is co-written with shadowwriter329. None of us own Naruto or any reference to Darkstalkers.**

**Warning: This chapter will contain a yuri lemon. If that's not your thing then please don't read. I have warned you that this is 18+ fic with the warning. Once more: READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!**

* * *

**-Chapter 2: A Succubus in Wave-**

"Crow here, I'm at point A." Sasuke said through the radio he had on him. "Blossom here, I'm at point B."

"This is vixen, and I'm at point C. I spotted the target should I pursue, and why aren't we using the code names I thought up?" Naru asked as she looked at a cat that was in front of her. She was ready to move at a moments notice. "Scarecrow here, you may pursue, and the code names: Bastard, Legs, and Sexy wouldn't have worked out that well here." Kakashi answered, letting Naru pursue the cat before it got away. She was cautious in leading it into a trap that they had set, but she had to make sure it took the path that would lead it to Sasuke and Sakura. After a small chase they managed to catch the cat, with Naru trying to keep it calm so it wouldn't scratch her. "Does it have the ribbon?"

"Yep, the ribbon's on the right ear. It's Tora-chan alright." Naru said, as Tora seemed to comfortably nuzzle into Naru a bit more, letting her pet it softly.

* * *

'Poor thing.' Naru thought, looking at Tora that was trying to escape his owner and leap back into Naru's arm. Naru then turned to Iruka and the third Hokage. "Can we a harder mission please?" being polite for extra effort.

Iruka stared at her, "Naru you are a fresh genin, you can't just start taking anything higher then D-rank missions. Why are you asking anyway, having money trouble?" knowing that one reason genin ask for higher mission was for a higher pay.

Naru shook her head, "No I got something to help my money and…other needs."

At this Sakura blushed as she visited Naru when she was working at the club she was talking about she was first shock that Naru lived at the red district and even more when she work at a place like the called the 'Wet Leaves'. She was let in as she was a girl and had her headband, but she was almost red the entire time there with all the dancing girls stripping, walking around in just their panties, some with nothing at all, and many girls drinking, kissing, and doing more. Naru found and took her to a corner where they mostly talk, even if she left a bit to dance a little.

Sakura learned a lot that night; some of the kunoichi were at least bi, she seen Kiba's sister who had Naru give her a lap dance and kissed her tongue and all. Hinata also went there but more as a paying guest, her teammate lives in a different life then she thought and she could not help but think how hot Naru looked when she danced. She did not know if she was turning bi but if Naru asked she might go there again.

She shook her head as she came back to see that Naru and Iruka were having an argument. "I am saying how are we to grow if we are not let on harder mission or out of the village."

The third sighed, what was he going to do with Naru? He knew she was getting stronger everyday and with her team backing her up maybe this was a way to see how much she had grown. "Kakashi, do you think your team is ready for a more difficult mission?" Hiruzen asked, guessing that it might be worth to at least ask, to see if he would agree. Kakashi thought about it for a bit. _'Hmm, this might be a good chance to force them to interact. Give them a small scare that would get them to see what's needed.'_

"I think it might be a good idea. Naru does go above and beyond to prove herself, even if she sometimes gets the short end of the straw." He remembered a number of missions where Naru got in trouble because Sasuke, and at times Sakura, just didn't interact with her. One such example was when they were hired to walk the Inuzuka dogs, and Naru got stuck with the largest one, it didn't end well. Hiruzen nodded before speaking. "Bring in Tazuna." The man that came in was an elderly man with workman clothes and a sake bottle. He took a sip and looked at them. "I paid for ninja, but get a bunch of kids? What kind of rip off is this?"

"I believe you have gotten ninja, but since you've paid for a C-rank you get some quality genin." Naru said with the skill of a professional. Tazuna looked a little skeptical, but Kakashi removed his doubts. "If you don't think my team can do it, then I'm a jounin and can deal with problems that my team can't handle on their own." Tazuna eyed Kakashi before he agreed. They were to then pack up and meet at the front gate. Naru left and headed for her apartment and her jobs to tell them she would be gone for an unseen amount of time. She spotted team eight on her way there. "Hey, Hinata, sorry but I got to pack for a mission so I won't be back for a while." Hinata frowned at her friend leaving but was also happy she got a higher mission. Naru then turned to Kiba, "Kiba tell your sister that I won't be at the club for a while, but I promise that I will give her a private dance when I get back. She started off before she cried back to the, "Oh and tell your mother that offer is still open."

Kiba watched her go, more of shock then her hips moving as she ran off. "What was that about?" The team shrugged even though Hinata had a sly grin on her face.

* * *

Soon enough, team 7 was leaving through the front gate for the first time in their lives. Naru had a smile on her face as she looked around and listen to Sakura asking Tazuna about the land of Wave. They traveled down the road where they pass a puddle of water. Kakashi took a single glance at it before he went back to his book. After they passed it, the puddle rippled and something came out. Kakashi was then trapped as he was wrapped in a razor chain connect to two ninja wearing masks. They pulled and Kakashi was ripped apart. "One down," one muttered.

"Four to go." Finished the other. Naru and Sasuke got into battle positions as the two ninja started for them. Naru had a kunai out, but was ready to use her bloodline, just in case. She threw a shuriken at the chain, hoping her throw was strong enough to get them stuck to a tree. Sakura got in front of Tazuna to protect him, but was unsure what she could do. Before the two ninja get too close to them, Kakashi knocked them out from behind. "Kakashi-sensei! You alright!" Sakura said before noticing the bloodstained log that told her that he preformed a substitution. "Yes, Sakura, I'm fine, and thank you for your concern. Now, Tazuna, would you be so kind as to tell us why the demon brothers, Meizuki and Gozuki, were after you?"

"W-what do you mean?" Tazuna stuttered a bit at the accusation, but Naru guessed that there might be something more to the mission then she first thought. "You see, there are but five people here that are potential targets. I'm the first suspected target, but I listed myself off as I'm not an average jounin, and an average jounin is worth ten chuunin. Sakura's immediately off the list of potential targets as she's from a civilian family with no prior shinobi background. Naru's out as not many outside of Konoha would know anything about her, and Sasuke's off the list, as he's too young to be well known. This leaves you, the client who's been shifty since we first started the trek." Sighing, he explains about how Gato has taken over Wave and how he was building a bridge to the main land will break his hold on the country. "…And that's why the bridge needs to be built." Seeing the sympatric looks, he decides to try a guilt trip. "I'll understand if you leave, after all I'll just be killed… But don't worry about that! My grandson will cry and my daughter will hate all Konoha ninja until she dies, but don't worry about that either!"

The others sweat dropped although Naru perked up at the daughter and grandson comment. She wasn't about to leave on their first real mission and to help these people, and the chance to go at it with a Milf was a bonus for her. Kakashi looked at his team, "Guys I will give you the choice; we end the mission now or move forward."

The genin looked at one another before Naru spoke up, "We wanted a tougher mission and we will not back down cause thing do not go as plan."

Sakura nodded, "That's right, not every mission will be as they were given and we can't call ourselves ninja if we give up."

"We keep the mission," Sasuke added. "If we go back we will never get another higher mission again."

Kakashi looked at them with a proud look on his face. He then turned to Tazuna, "Well I do believe you have a ninja team with you."

* * *

They continued on travelling through the land of fire toward the land of waves. They stopped near the water's edge before setting out the next day. They met a friend of Tazuna what took them across the foggy water. The rowed across with the motor off so they would not be heard. Soon the shadow of the bridge came into view next to them. "Whoa that's…big." Naru said impressed.

"Quiet, you want someone to hear us."

Naru looked a little sheepish while she scratched the back of her head. The trip was made quietly before they made it to the shore. "Alright stay close and keep a look out." Kakashi said as they started off. 'They will not send chunin this time but a jounin.'

They traveled along the path with everyone alert. Naru heard something in the bushes and threw a kunai into it. she went in a few seconds later and found a white rabbit under a tree scare stiff with the kunai stuck in the tree above it. Naru and Sakura reacted; Sakura hit Naru on the head for scaring everyone including the rabbit and Naru recovered from the hit and wrapped the bunny in her arms saying she was sorry and petting it.

Kakashi looked at the rabbit. _'The color is wrong, it's summer so the fur should be brown and this one is white. It must have been kept in a cage. Someone must have been there before and then the rabbit was use for a replacement jutsu.'_ Kakashi then picked up a strange sound before he shouted out, "Everyone down!"

Everyone hit the floor, Naru grabbing the rabbit still and jump to Sakura and pulled her down while sneaking a fell, as a huge sword came spinning over their heads. It crashed deep into a tree before someone appeared on the handle sticking out.

"Zabuza Momichi, the demon of the bloody mist." Kakashi said as the owner, a man with bandages over his mouth and camouflage pants. "So, Kakashi the copy ninja knows about me? I feel honored if someone like you knows about me." He said, but it was that time that Naru decided to speak up. "Wow that's a big sword. I just can't help but wonder if it's advertisement or compensation for your 'other sword'." Some of them caught the sexual innuendo and blushed, but Zabuza kept his cool. "Well little girl, I don't have any business with you, but I do need you to hand over the bridge builder."

"Team, get in the Manji formation." Kakashi said as he readied himself by lifting the part of his headband that covered one of his eyes. "Ah, to see the sharingan this early in the fight, I must be something. Hidden Mist Jutsu." Zabuza said as he started to disappear into the mist. 'The Sharingan, how does Kakashi-sensei have it?' Sasuke thought just before they got hit with a wave of killing intent. 'This is an emergency!' Naru thought as she willed her bloodline to activate. Wings started to sprout from her back and her head in a bat like manner that she kept compact and ready for whatever that might happen. Sakura was the first to notice the changes, _'Why does she have those bat wings? Is it part of her bloodline ability?'_

Kakashi also notice, _'So, Naru isn't taking any chances and going all out. A good idea here, I need to finish this quickly.'_ "Guys, stay in formation." Kakashi said, "Zabuza's an expert in silent killing technique. He can kill anyone so quietly and sudden that they would not even know they died."

They heard Zabuza laugh in the mist. "Well, well, well it seems that the legendary succubus bloodline still lives. That explains the questions before brat, but it won't save you. Eight points; lungs, liver, spine, Jugular vein, clavial artery, kidney, brain, heart. Which vital spot should I go for first?"

Kakashi knew his students were feeling the pressure and went to calm them down. "Guys don't worry." They all looked at him, and he smiled under his mask at them, "I won't let my comrades die."

"Oh really?" said Zabuza…right in the middle of their formation. The others were shocked at this, and everyone reacted. Naru spread her wings, one that hit Sakura and Tazuna and pushed them away while the other stabbed into one of Zabuza's hands holding his sword. Sasuke got away while Kakashi lunged forward and stabbed Zabuza right in the heart.

Everyone was quite; when Kakashi notice that Zabuza was bleeding water from his wounds. _'A water clone!'_ Kakashi thought just as Zabuza sliced him in two, but Kakashi simply burst into water. "So you managed to copy my jutsu, even in this mist." Zabuza then created more water clones and sent them to attack while he and Kakashi continued to battle. Naru was turning her wings into blades, as she seemed to dance around, slicing the clones in two before returning them to normal. Sasuke was cutting them with kunai before he started working on a series of hand seals. "Fire Style: Fireball jutsu!" He expelled a large fireball that destroyed at least one or two water clones, evaporating the clones. Sakura was doing what she could, but even then it wasn't that much in her opinion. _'I really need more work.'_ She thought, while watching Zabuza and Kakashi battle. _'This water is heavy with chakra.'_ Kakashi thought as he and Zabuza moved their battle to the nearby water source. "Water Style: Water Prison jutsu!" Kakashi then realized his mistake and was now trapped in a prison of water. "Heh, your team is just a bunch of kids playing ninja. When I was their age I was already bathed in blood." Zabuza said, returning his attention to the gennin. He noticed all his water clones were gone. "I see the skills of the succubus are not just talk. Even if they are only ten percent of my skill they are still enough to handle any genin. I am surprise that your bloodline still live seeing as t can only be spread through special circumstances."

"What kind of circumstances?" Sakura could not help but ask. Zabuza smirked, "You don't know? Well a succubus is not only stronger then your average ninja even without training they have speed reflexes and other powers that make them deadly ninja. Not only that but they have a special flaw where they need sexual energy to fuel them, keep them sane and I heard that it can heal them from even the most life threatening of injuries. Of course the only way the bloodline can be spread is by a succubus impregnating a woman. I never knew how that works, but I do know is that if the other woman has a bloodline, that child can use both bloodlines."

This shocked Sakura, Sasuke and Tazuna. Naru glared at Zabuza while Kakashi tired to get out. "It doesn't matter if you know of my clan I'll still beat you." Naru said.

Zabuza laughed, "I have killed more people before I was your age. You see in the hidden mist the genin have to take a special test. They are pair with a partner at the start of their training. They did everything together, train, relax, hangout. And to become a genin one of the pair has to kill the other." He laughed again at their shocked faces. "They stopped that because of me. I killed the whole class without any training before hand. So still want to try your luck?"

Naru glared but she simply crossed her fingers, "Shadow clone jutsu."

Zabuza looked as several shadow clones poofed up. She took to the sky and flew right at him. Zabuza use his sword to keep them away. He made some water clones and it became a battle of the sky and water.

While all of this was happen Sasuke notice something on the ground by him. He smirked and pulled it up. Zabuza was slashing at a shadow clone when he was a large fold up shuriken coming right at him. He reached out and grabbed it out of the air. But to his surprise there were another one. He jumped over it as it passed underneath him, but found another one flying to where he was. He use the one he was holding to block it but it went right through him. 'Genjustu?' he thought before he was stabbed in the sides. He found that the shuriken he was holding had transformed into Naru and she had her wings stab into her side.

Naru smirked, "I guess you didn't know that succubi are skilled in illusions." Naru said before she pulled out her wings and use them to force Zabuza to the side away from Kakashi. As he was injured and the shock knocked him off balance and Kakashi was free. She was then able to get out of Zabuza's grasp as Kakashi once again took charge on the task as Naru flew off back to the others. Before Zabuza was going to battle with Kakashi once again, a group of senbon needles pierced him in the neck. "Thank you for dealing with him until I could get her."

"You're a hunter-nin from Kiri aren't you?" Kakashi asked the masked boy that had thrown the senbon. "Hai, I had been tracking him down for some time. I will take the body now." The hunter took the body and left. Naru was thankful that the danger had passed and the wings, both pairs, fused with her skin, making her look like she usually does. "Phew, that was close." She said, as she felt a little tired. _'I think I need to get laid, and soon.'_

"Good work everyone, and nice use of genjutsu Naru." Kakashi said before he collapsed on the ground. Naru and Sakura rushed to his side, but Naru sighed with relief after using some of her sensing abilities. "He's suffering from Chakra exhaustion. He needs some rest for a bit and he'll be fine."

"My house isn't that far from here. We can let him rest there." Tazuna spoke, a little cautious about the young succubus in front of him. Naru nodded and did her best to carry Kakashi on her shoulders.

* * *

They made it to Tazuna's house in no time. A pretty lady with dark blue hair was waiting for them and she helped them inside. They laid Kakashi on the couch before they were able to relax. Naru winced, as her side still hurt. She felt it and she knew that a few ribs were broken. She needed sexual energy since she was very tired and hurt. But there was nowhere she could get some without some problems.

Sakura watched Naru and notice the wince, "Naru, is something wrong."

Naru turned to her and looked very nervous, "Oh nothing why do you ask?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "You were wincing before. Let me check you out."

Naru backed away not seeing Tsunami was behind her, "No no I am telling you I am fi-" she stopped as she bumped into Tsunami and Tsunami held her hand out to steady the girl and grabbed her one side. She hissed in pain and went stiff.

Sakura got closer and felt her side with a frown, "You got at least three or four ribs broken. How did this happen?"

Naru chuckle nervously, "In the fight with the water clone, one got me with the blunt side of his blade. It hurt, but I was still able to fight."

Sakura looked at her, "You need to lie down so we can wrap this up. Who know how long this will heal."

Sakura then notice the blush Naru had and she was not looking in her eyes. Sakura stared before she remembered what Zabuza said. "Is it true that you can heal?"

Naru did not look at her, "Yes," she answered quietly although both Sakura and Tsunami could hear her. "Any sexual energy I feed on can go towards healing me, if I have any injuries or illnesses. From something like colds and hangovers to more sever injuries such as impalement."

They looked amazed at her. "So how do you 'feed'?" Tsunami asked hoping she got the right word.

Naru smiled, "Anything from something simple like a heated kiss to full blown sex. I can feed when I do my lap dances at the clubs and on stage as the whole area is filled with sexual energy but there is none here. I would need a lot to as I am tired and need some energy for that."

Sakura looked at her in the eyes. "How can you get enough energy to help you now?"

Naru looked at her before going down, "The amount I need for my ribs and low state would be a full sexual intercourse. I am bi, as my nature as a succubus, but I prefer women. I like you Sakura and Tsunami here is hot but I can't ask you guys to sleep with me just for my sake."

Sakura looked at Naru before she turned to Tsunami, who was blushing at the comment before, and said "Help me get her onto the bed in our room."

* * *

They helped Naru, who was too tired to even protest, and laid her on the bed. Sakura sighed before she got on with Naru. "You need help Naru and I won't stand by when I can help you." And she lightly kissed Naru on the lips. Naru moaned into the kiss before she made it deeper. Tsunami left the room, blushing and slightly aroused, before she join in for being too horny.

Naru left better as the energy started to come to her. She broke the kiss and whispered, "I dream of having you in my bed but I wish it was more of love and willing then this."

Sakura pushed her back down, "I'm willing, and I…may have started to think you were hot."

Naru raised and eyebrow, "When did this started?"

"When I saw you dance at the Wet Leaves." She said with a blush.

Naru smiled before she started to kiss Sakura again. "Well when I feel better I must give you a privet full dance. Striptease and all."

Things got heated as both girls got into it. Their hands wondered and Sakura felt and cupped Naru's breast. They started to help take each other cloths off till they were down to their panties. Naru moaned as she guided Sakura's hands to start rubbing her stomach. She did help her current partner, as she had no experience with sex, especially with another woman. "Rub lightly Sakura-chan, get me nice and wet." Sakura did as she was told, and Naru moaned all the while. They kissed again with a bit of tongue as Sakura could feel her panties starting to get wet from the actions. "Sakura-chan, please suck on my tits." Naru rubbed herself and pulled, letting a bit of milk come out of them. Sakura started to lick the bit of milk that came out, but she was confused a bit. "You're not pregnant are you?"

"No, not yet, and unless there's a guy I really like or another with the succubus bloodline suddenly shows up then I won't get pregnant. I've been able to lactate since my breasts started growing. I think they can help yours grow though." Sakura started sucking them. _'This tastes so good.'_ She thought as Naru guided a hand to her panties. Sakura was then getting rid of the last article of clothing that Naru had on her. "Hmm, yes please eat me out Sakura-chan." Sakura pants a little as she looked down at Naru. Naru had her legs spread out for her and her hands were down by her pussy, spreading her lips for her. Sakura was feeling more and more aroused as she lowered her head and took a long lick. Juices were leaking out of Naru's pussy and Sakura lapped them up. _'She tastes so good.'_ She thought as she rubbed Naru with her finger.

Naru moaned at the attention Sakura was giving her. Her milk that Sakura drank was doing great work at getting Sakura horny enough to get really into it like she was really go to sleep with her because she wanted too. She did not lie as it will also help Sakura grow into an even sexier girl with a sexy figure. She moved her hands as Sakura was holding her spread out by herself. One hand rubs through Sakura's hair while the other rubbed her own clit.

Sakura held Naru's lips open as she dug her tongue deeper and added a finger to her work. Naru was really leaking now and she was drinking all that she could. She felt Naru rub her hair and pulled her closer. Sakura added another finger and thrusted her tongue harder.

Naru was close to the edge, she held Sakura closer to her as she pants. "Sakura sooo close. More, you are doing so well."

Sakura heard her and could not help but feel a sense of pride that she made someone as sexy as Naru to react like that. Naru bucked her hips and panting heavily. "Sakura, I'm cumming!" she screams in pleasure as she flooded all over Sakura's face.

Sakura felt the rush of Naru's love juices and started to drink everything she could. Her face was a mess, and a bunch was leaking on Naru's thighs and ass, but Sakura loved the taste of those juices. Once she was done she licked around trying to get everything clean of Naru's juices before she was pulled up to Naru's face and pulled into a heated kiss. Cum was shared as Naru's tongue dominated hers.

Sakura was so into the kiss she did not notice that they shifted and she was now on her back. Naru broke the kiss, a strand of saliva connecting them, before she licked her face and started to clean Sakura up. When she was done she smiled and shifted her hips so that their pussies were rubbing against each other. "You did very good Sakura, now it is my turn to make you scream my name." and Naru started to buck her hips. Sakura was enjoying the feel of their pussies rubbing together. She was panting and moaning as Naru bucked. _'Kami this feels so good.'_ She thought as Naru started to rub her breasts and pulled them. She was getting so wet that she had a sex-crazed expression. Naru herself was glad that she was able to have sex with one of the girls she had a crush on. Hinata and Naru really did like each, but most of their sex life was based on being a client and whore. With Sakura moaning on top her her, it felt more like lovers having sex. Sakura was still moaning, but Naru tried to shift the positions. It wasn't an uncomfortable position, but it took a bit of work as they got on their sides with their pussies touching. "Naru (Ahh) do you (Ohh) think that after this mission is (Huff) over that (Ohh) you and I could (Ah) go on a date?" Sakura managed to ask just as she cummed. She was tired, but Naru was practically refreshed. "That hit the spot." Sakura then positioned and cuddled next to Naru, as she was tired from sex. "You're asking me out on a date Sakura-chan?" She blushed when Naru asked that, but couldn't help it. "Um, yes." Naru turned her head and kissed Sakura on the lips. "Of course you can go on a date with me!" Sakura seemed happy as she kissed Naru, getting ready for another potential round. Sakura was shifted so she was on her back. Naru was in between her spread legs with their pussies against each other, their clits bumping into one another. Naru was bent over Sakura with her large breast hanging over hers so as she shifted and buck her hips Naru's breast were rubbing Sakura's. Sakura moaned as their nipples rubbed together as their pussies bumped. Sakura looked up at Naru and blushed at the loving look she was getting.

Sakura then thought about something, "Naru you dance at that club to feed right?"

Naru looked down at her, while still moving her hips to keep Sakura feeling good. "I feed there yes, plus it's fun and the pay's nice. Is that a problem?"

Sakura moaned and shook her head, "I guess I was wondering would you stop feeding there if you are with me?"

Naru looked at her, "That's kind of dangerous. We are fine for now unless we go for 24 hours straight with only a few breaks. But feeding just from you everyday and just from you will add up and could hurt you before you can recover enough. I like you Sakura and I can _not_ do that to you, to anyone."

"So you will still do (Moan) it with other girls to protect me? (Oooh)" Sakura asked.

"I am bi, and I like both guys and girls even if a little more towards the girls. I also feel for them 'cause my bloodline can only be pass from women and I can't carry a child with my bloodline. If this works out and get you pregnant our child you carry will become a succubus. I want to revive my clan and I don't want to be married into another clan, even if my kids can't have my bloodline unless another succubus got me pregnant. I care for you Sakura but I have to feed from other to keep you from being hurt."

Sakura panted as she listens. She felt like she has a part of Naru's heart and even though she will still sleep and feed from others she still cares for her. She reaches up and grabbed Naru's tits, playing with one and sucking on the other. Naru moaned as Sakura plays with her and suck more of her milk. Soon their pussies were flooding and they were close to the edge, "Sakura I am (Oooh) about to come."

Sakura let go of the breast in her mouth, making it bounce, and cried out "Me too. (Moans) Cum with me!"

They bucked harder before they cum together. They fell panting before Naru rolled over and shifted Sakura so she was resting on her breasts. Sakura panted and nuzzled closer as she drifted off to sleep as Naru stroke her hair. "Night Naru, love yea."

Naru smiled stroking Sakura's hair as she drifted off too. "Night Sakura, love you too." And they softly slept the rest of the night.

* * *

**Okay, that's a wrap with this chapter, and for those that are confused as to why Sakura is asking Naru-chan for a date, that will be explained in another chapter. Hope you all enjoy it, and make sure to read some of my other works, not all of them have lemons, but I don't think a story should revolve around sexual content alone. Although, sometimes it's good to have them.**


End file.
